


A Light at the End of The Dark Tunnel

by aktorii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Harassment, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mpreg, Pastel Phil Lester, Platonic Relationships, Pregnant Dan Howell, Punk Dan Howell, Teen Pregnancy, Top Phil Lester, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktorii/pseuds/aktorii
Summary: Dan and Phil always hated each other from the moment they met but for some strange reason the pair couldn't get enough of each other.
Relationships: Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 13





	1. Our Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Dan and Phil are the same age. 
> 
> (P.S I'm shit at writing and this will probably move quicker than you expect. Sorry Not Sorry)

**Dan's PoV**

I always had a weird thing with friendships.

I never wanted one but I never stopped them forming if someone attaches themselves to me. Well... I stopped one boy by the name of Phil Lester. A pastel that needs to stay the fuck away from me. He was new to our school and had become friends with Chris and PJ. Them being the pure softies they are, not a compliment, the pair decided to pull him into our friend group. Let's say I was fuming.

_*6 months ago*_

"Dan! Dan!" I could hear PJ call me. "What?" I asked as I looked towards them, "Who is he?". "This is Phil. He's new to the school." Chris told me.

They had a pale skinny boy in between them. He had black hair and blue eyes. Phil was wearing white jeans and a pastel pink sweater that fell to mid-thigh. He had pastel pink converse on and a flower crown on which was also pastel pink and white.

"No." I told them before turning around. "Come on Dan. He's really nice." PJ said. "Why doesn't he talk? He is a big boy for fuck sake." I snapped at them. "He doesn't like new people." I heard Chris tell the boy. "It's not that. It's I don't need any more friends." I argued. "Aww. You called us your friends." PJ said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "No I didn't you fucking extra." I yelled back. "You sound like Katsuki Bakugo from My Hero Academia." The small boy spoke. "Who the fuck is that?" I asked him.

Okay here was a lie I told which I shouldn't of. Anime and I are best friends and I watch it whenever I can. I also kin myself with Katsuki. I could feel my heart ache at what I just said but I couldn't care.

"It's a character from an anime." He explained. "That shit nerds watch? No thanks." I laughed and walked to English as the bell had rang.

_*back to present day*_

Phil actually stuck around which pissed me off. Chris and PJ stopped trying to make us friends and finally stopped bugging me. I don't need friends, they should be lucky I allow them around me. I could probably count all my true friends on one hand. That's Chris, PJ and my best friend of all time Cat. People mistake us for a couple but we aren't: we are just really good friends.

"Hey Dan, we're having a get together at Phil's house... you coming?" Chris asked. "Who the fuck is Phil?" Cat asked. "A new kid who has attached themselves to them." I explained to her. "You could bring the gf." PJ mumbled. "Did you call her my girlfriend?" I enquired. "No." He told me. "Liar. She's not my girlfriend and why do I have to come?" I added. "Cause he asked us to ask you to come." Chris explained, "He knew if he asked you by himself you would have said no.". "Fine... this once." I said as they smiled.

The week passed in what felt like a blink of an eye because now I was outside Phil's house with Cat next to me. I knocked the door and Phil answered. He was quite shocked to see us. 

"Gonna let us in?" Cat asked. "Yeah. Follow me." He said, biting his lip for some strange reason.

Chris and PJ were also shocked to see us. They invited us so I didn't really know why. I sat on the sofa and Cat sat on my lap, she's a true bitch. 

"Yeah totally not your girlfriend." Chris said. "I'm his fucking best friend you prick." Cat said as she went to slap him. "Don't do it. They will call that is was abuse cause they are bent." I said as she laughed. "So what? You jealous." PJ laughed. "I didn't think you would show up." Phil mumbled. "I don't lie." I told him, "Also speak up. It's annoying when you mumble.". "Sorry." He said much louder.

It was pretty fun. We watched a movie, played on his Xbox & ate food. 

"This is boring. Can't we play like spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven?" Cat suggested. "I'm not against it." I said. "Spin the bottle: truth and dare." Chris made a slight change. "Dirty truths and dares allowed." I added. "What does dirty mean in the sense you are using it?" Phil enquired. "Like sexual. Lemme give you an example. Are you a virgin? Then you answer honestly. A dare could be to kiss someone." Cat explained to Phil. 

Cat pulled out a vodka bottle of her bag.

"If you pansy out you take a swig." She announced to the group.

It was stupid truths from the three pussies of our group. Now Cat finally got the bottle, she spun it and it landed on Phil. The scaredy cat picked truth... big mistake.

"So Phil... you a virgin?" Cat asked, "You either answer correctly or be the first one to take a swig.".

**Phil's PoV**

What happened? I don't remember last night at all. Wait did I drink the vodka or not? Where are the others? My phone started to ring... it was Chris.

_Chris: Morning Phil._  
_Phil: Morning._  
_Chris: Last night was crazy._  
_Phil: What happened? I don't remember._  
_Chris: Erm... You drank a lot of vodka... I think... Erm... Cat left as her parents called her home but she left the vodka... PJ and I left but Dan stayed around for some strange reason... I don't know what happened from then. Is Dan in your house?_  
_Phil: I haven't checked but I woke up in bed._  
_Chris: Good. You two luckily didn't go out and pass out in a bush. Dan has done that before._  
_Phil: My head is pounding._  
_Chris: When are your parents coming home?_  
_Phil: Tomorrow. Nope he's not here. My living room is trashed though... I'll call you back when I cleaned up okay?_  
_Chris: Sure. Good luck._

The living room was as bad as I thought it would be but it was still bad. I really wonder what happened. I walked back up to my room to have a shower and get ready for today, luckily it was only 11:46am on a Saturday. 

I got out of my shower and walked into my room and got dressed I went to grab my belt when I noticed it wasn't mine... 

It was Dan's.


	2. The Belt & The Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil always hated each other from the moment they met but for some strange reason the pair couldn't get enough of each other.

**Phil's PoV**

Why is Dan's belt in my room? Did I lose my virginity? I don't fucking know at this point in time. 

I just continued to get dressed and was going to question Dan when I got another time alone with him. I have so many questions along with that. Like:

Who was who?  
Why me?  
Why him?  
Is he gay? Bi? Pan?

The headache started coming back and I started to ask them when I had a chance. I placed his belt on as he obviously took my black belt... my only fucking black belt. This is why I hate him.

**Dan's PoV**

What the fuck did we do? I had sex with him... and I liked it. I'm supposed to hate the little shit; not fall helplessly in love with him. I only realized when I got home, I don't have my belt. I'm in too much pain and discomfort to go back to his and collect it. Also I don't want to see him again. He took my virginity... FUCKING PRICK.

My phone went off and I saw Chris had sent me a photo of all of us last night with the caption: how was phils

I ignored him and decided to rest for the day. Not letting anyone see me like this.

_*Monday*_

I was walking to school alone when I saw Phil with an older guy. He wasn't that old but definitely did not go to our school.

"Philip!" I beckoned. "Hey Dan." He waited for me to catch up to him. "I need to talk to you." I said. "About what?" He asked. "Our science project." I answered him. "We don't ha-" I cut him off by dragging him to an alleyway. "Yes we do. You must have forgotten." I snapped at him. "I'll talk to you at home Martyn." Phil called out to the boy, he nodded and walked off.

I slammed him against one of the wall. He looked fearful and he could obviously tell I was angry.

"Where is my belt?" I asked him, quietly. "I'm wearing it because you took mine." He said. "Fucking speak quieter for once. I don't need the neighborhood to know I lost my virginity to you." I sternly said through gritted teeth. "So we did it." He said softly. "Didn't you know?" I asked him as he shook his head no, "How? My belt was in your bedroom. Did you just think I gave it to you to keep?". "Who was who?" He asked. "Was you in pain stupid?" I retorted back. "No so I was the top." He told me. "Well fucking done. Gold star." I laughed in disbelief.

All of a sudden he slammed me to the opposite wall and decided to pin my wrists above my head. I tried fighting back but I was overpowered somehow.

"You should calm down... princess." Phil whispered seductively in my ear, I gulped. "What the fuck-" He cut me off by kissing me.

**Cat's PoV**

"Come on Daniel, answer your fucking phone." I grumbled as I could hear his phone go off.

I looked down a little alleyway that comes off the one I'm currently walking down. I saw Dan being pinned by Phil. I took a picture and the snap sound that happens caught their attention. 

"Come back here you little shit." Dan yelled at me as him and Phil started chasing me. 

I'm dead.

**Chris's PoV**

We was sitting at a bench we normally meet Dan and Phil. That's when we saw Cat running with Dan and Phil behind her.

"What are they doing?" PJ asked me as I shrugged. "Get back here you little bitch." We heard Dan yell. "Chasing Cat. I don't know why though." I said. "Wanna join them?" PJ questioned and I nodded.

We ended up running after them. Let's say we got some weird looks. By the time we got to school Dan had full on tackled Cat to the floor. They were wrestling for her phone.

"What happened?" I asked Phil. "She took a picture of Dan and he started chasing her. I just followed along with." Phil explained as I nodded. "Give me your fucking phone." Dan shouted. "I know your secret." She cackled. "You know it and I'll explain it just delete the fucking picture you stupid bitch." He yelled back.

Phil and PJ got Dan off of her while I helped Cat up. She walked off.

"Don't think you are going anywhere. Delete the photo." The boys had to hold back Dan. "Nope. This will be used against you. Don't worry Dan only you, Phil and I can see it. I'll send it to you every time I heard your favourite phrase is said." Cat said before walking off.

The boys let go off Dan once she was long gone.

"Why didn't you help me?" He yelled at Phil. "You never asked me." He argued back. "It's just a photo of you Dan it’s not that fucking bad." I butted in. "That's what you think." Dan snapped. "Okay someone’s on their period." PJ said. "I'M NOT!" He shouted defensively. "Whatever you say Dan." We all said, which caused Dan to storm off.

**Phil's PoV**

I was walking home with Dan. Cat still hadn't deleted the photo but had sent it to Dan 3 times today. I wasn't as angry as Dan but it was uncalled for. We walked home together as he wanted to talk to me.

"So who was that guy you were with?" He asked me. "It was my brother. He's two years older than me." I explained, "Why are you so angry over the photo?". "She is the only one that knows I'm gay. She's nearly outed me before. Now she won't even let me explain the photo. Cat probably thinks we are dating when we are not and I fucking hate you." He ranted to me.

All of a sudden his phone pinned and it was Cat with the photo.

"Where is this stupid bitch?" He asked. "I don't know, probably at home." I said. "No it seems every time I say I hate you she sends me the photo. Catherine I know you are around here." Dan yelled as he looked around. "She's not here." I told him. "That's what you think. She's a fucking stalker when it comes to me and my life." He explained.

We started walking again and was about to go our different ways.

"So when do you want your belt?" I questioned him.


	3. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil always hated each other from the moment they met but for some strange reason the pair couldn’t get enough of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is quite short...

**Dan’s PoV**

Fuck my life. Fuck it

I’m late to school. I overslept and even though I was sick, my mum is still forcing me to attend.

Throughout the whole day I was nauseous as fuck, the nurse had given me a sick bag just incase I did end up being sick. I was in drama (my favourite lesson) and they wave of nausea happened while I was performing. I ended up being sick, luckily I had the bag, in front of my class.

I got escorted to the nurses office and camped out there until my mum had come and picked me up.

_*1 week later*_

I was still feeling sick and was late for something else.

My carrier period.

Its basically a period but without the bleeding and it happens to men who can have kids (I’ve had it for 2 years now).

I didn’t want to believe what I knew I could be but it was a possibility that I was pregnant. I hated the stupid guy and now I could be carrying his baby.

”Morning Dan.” Cat said. “Morning.” I said quietly. “What’s up?” She asked. “None of your fucking business.” I snapped before storming off. 

Chris saw me and flagged me over, it was during break but I walked away. I couldn’t look at Phil, what if I was? I can’t have a baby at 16!

”Dan!” Chris called, “You’ve been ignoring us all day. It’s off character for you. What’s up?”. “Like I would tell you.” I laughed. “Please Dan. You can trust me and you can tell me anything. I won’t tell anyone.” He said worriedly. “Fine. I’ll kill you if you tell anyone.” I threatened.

We find a secret area and I explained for the night the happened between me and Phil also that I could be pregnant.

”I can get you a pregnancy test. My sister has some cause she’s trying for a baby.” He said, “What if you are?”. “I don’t know! What do I do?” I was on the verge of tears. “You will have to tell him and your parents.” Chris told me. “I know!” I said.

So que Chris bring me a pregnancy test that same day and making me take it. It was scary. I didn’t know what I was gonna do. How could I tell Phil? What if he turns on me and leaves me? I started crying.

”It will be okay! Phil will love-“ Chris was cut off by me. “You don’t know shit! He may act like he would be okay but he may be a dickhead underneath it all!”.

The timer beeped and Chris mainly distracted me. I didn’t know how I was going to react.

I looked and couldn’t believed it.

It was...


End file.
